


Affection

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Gentle Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not even really hard yet, kind of turned on, mostly nervous. Then fingertips ghost down the curve of his spine and it sends a shuddering tingle up into his skull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

Dean feels a little too high strung, a little too stretched out, like his skin is too tight for his body. Taking a deep breath in, he breathes out through his nose and rolls his wrists in the rough rope that’s looped around them. Not that tight. He could slip them if he wanted to. He’s completely in the dark with the blindfold around his eyes, just lying belly down on the motel bed and waiting.

He’s not even really hard yet, kind of turned on, mostly nervous.

Then fingertips ghost down the curve of his spine and it sends a shuddering tingle up into his skull.

“Good, Dean, good. Stay calm. I’ll take care of you.”

Rubbing his face into the sheets, Dean does not answer, he doesn’t acknowledge his brother. He just flexes his hands and waits. Sam brushes his fingers down his spine in long sweeps, gentle repetitive motions, and it feels a whole lot better than it should. It feels somehow more, hyper focused, leaving a trembling heat in it’s wake.

Splaying his fingers wide, Sam curves his huge hand around the curve of Dean’s shoulder and the bed dips with Sam’s weight. Dean can finally feel his heat, feel his presence at Dean’s side pressing there and it’s reassuring. Sam squeezes his shoulder, but not very hard, and drags his hands along the skin to cup the back of his neck.

God, that’s always been the best spot for Dean.

Tenderly, Sam rubs a circle over the knobs of his spine and pinches the soft spot of his nape. Dean can’t help the high breathy noise from his mouth when Sam does that. Scratching blunt nails over his skin, Sam pushes his fingers up through the short hair and cradles Dean’s skull in his hand. His fingers branch out, pulsing warm heat underneath them, Dean’s practically shivering just from this light touch.

It might take him a while to get in the right mind set for it. Might take him a bit to stop fighting against being stripped and laid bare like this, tied up and blindfolded, vulnerable. But god, once he finally stops giving a shit about that and just loses himself to the feeling of Sam’s warm capable hands on him, Dean can feel the tension unspool from his tight wound muscles.

There’s a current under his skin, heat and wanting and it sparks along his muscles with a skittering need. Sam’s soft lips brush the back of his neck as a large hand pets down his back.

“That’s good. You’re so good for me, Dean, aren’t you? I’ll take care of you.”

“Please, Sam…”

He doesn’t recognize his own voice, the pleading in it. But everything seems foreign with his eyesight cut off, held still in the flimsy binding Sam tied around his wrists. Everything is slow and easy. As Sam steadily touches him with a little more force, a little more intention. But as he licks and strokes his way down Dean’s body, it twists something up deep inside him. Something trembling and aching that tunes itself to the rhythm Sam sets.

By the time Sam pushes inside, holds him gently and fucks him in long drags, words tumbling over his lips in praise as Dean shakes apart underneath him, Dean doesn’t know how this deep welling sense of warm pressure has swelled so massive inside him like it’s pressing at his ribs at his stomach and through his toes and fingers. He can feel this steadily building ache through his entirety and it overflows with a rolling tide of satiation sweeping through him so thorough that he forgets he’s tied to the bed until Sam’s hands are on him gently shaking. Pulling him back up, back out of his head with quiet words.

“Dean, Dean hey are you ok, hey, Dean….”

“Yeah, S’mmy, yeah…”

It’s such an all consuming affection that warms him deep and Dean’s not sure why the gentlest touch can make his whole being quake, but that’s just what Sammy does to him.


End file.
